Ce cadeau si précieux que nous offre la vie
by Takara Bune
Summary: Relation parent-enfant (DM/SM) Ce sont ces petits codes discrets et rares qui font que notre vie s'illumine de temps à autre. Draco Malfoy l'avait bien compris, et il attendrait toujours ces moments avec impatience. Car ces derniers ne pouvaient qu'être effleurés.


Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas de moi.

Relation parentale entre Draco et Scorpius.

Ce sont ces petits codes discrets et rares qui font que notre vie s'illumine de temps à autre. Draco Malfoy l'avait bien compris, et il attendrait toujours ces moments avec impatience. Car ces derniers ne pouvaient qu'être effleurés.

Draco Malefoy regardait le train Poudlard Express avec nostalgie, comme tous les ans depuis que Scorpius avait commencé à étudier à l'école des sorciers. Ce dernier entamait alors sa sixième année. Le temps passait vite, et l'homme, âgé désormais d'une quarantaine d'année déplorait une époque révolue où ses choix n'avaient pas été les plus judicieux. Son histoire aurait peut-être été différente... Cela dit, il n'avait pas que des regrets, car son fils était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait offerte, et il s'en réjouissait au plus haut point. Il était sa fierté et sa prétention. Astoria pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait de leur fils, il n'empêchait pas que celui-ci était meilleur qu'eux en multiples points. Draco avait appris de ses erreurs, et les inculquer à sa progéniture avait été fastidieux mais non sans résultat. Scorpius était un enfant buté mais intelligent – _peut-être même trop –_ et il serait celui qui redorerait le blason et la dignité Malfoy, mis à mal par la guerre. Malgré tout, le père avait compris que son fils ne serait pas essentiellement destiné à cela, et il en était fier. Cet enfant n'était pas qu'un pion comme il l'avait été pour son _foutu, foutu père_.

Il regarda son héritier, bouffi d'orgueil. Approchant de la maturité, ce dernier, malgré tout plus petit que lui, possédait le même charisme et la même hauteur que tout descendant Malfoy possédait. Le gène Greengrass lui conférait d'autant plus un air mystérieux et fascinant qui, il n'en doutait pas, lui avait permis d'acquérir la confortable notoriété qu'il possédait à Poudlard. Ses cheveux noir – issus encore une fois de sa femme – ses yeux gris – patrimoine de la noble et pure famille des Black – son teint pâle, sans pour autant le faire paraître terne, son nez fin – qui perdurait dans la lignée des Malfoy, oui, il était un enfant, presque un homme, magnifique. Il étreignit succinctement son fils, ignorant Astoria qui les lorgnait avec dédain, ne supportant les démonstrations affectives entre eux. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, et les apparences restaient toujours importantes de l'avis de la bourgeoise. Les embrassades en publique l'exaspérait. Cette femme était amère depuis que ses rêves de princesse s'était envolés, peu après son mariage avec Draco. Elle avait vite compris que cet homme ne l'aimerait jamais, et que leurs conceptions de la vie étaient incompatibles. Dommage pour elle, Draco n'en avait cure.

Il toisa sa femme en fronçant les sourcils, et brida la forte envie qu'il avait de lui dire de ficher le camps, si leur vue était pour elle si pénible. Elle paru néanmoins le comprendre car sans un regard pour son fils – qu'elle aille au Diable – elle tourna les talons et transplana. Draco soupira et regarda Scorpuis. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement :

« Va, mon fils, et n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. Il mis son sac sur ses épaules et commença à se diriger vers une des portes du train avant de faire demi-tour et d'enlacer fermement son père.

« Je t'aime Papa. »

Avant que Draco ait pu répondre, il avait déjà disparu dans une des voitures. Les entrailles du blond se serrèrent et son fils lui manquait déjà. Ces marques d'affections, si souvent implicites -_trop_- étaient rares, mais tant plaisantes.

« Ils grandissent tellement vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco Malfoy se retrourna. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, lui souriant avec sympathie.

« Ils viennent de me quitter et il me tarde déjà de les revoir, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est bien vrai, soupira le blond. »

Un silence s'installa. Mais ce mutisme n'était pas un de ceux qui est gênant et qui rend l'ambiance tendue et inconfortable. C'était paisible –_presque trop_- et Draco se sentait bien – ce qui semblait fort inconvenant alors qu'il était si proche d'un homme qu'il avait détesté. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et se sourirent sans retenue. Une entente implicite qui ne prenait vie que lorsque les hommes étaient matures, et que seuls les enfants pouvaient faire naître.


End file.
